


Рокировка

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: таймлайн МЭ: Андромеда; Алек Райдер не верит никому и выбирает идти ва-банк.





	Рокировка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mor_Rigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mor_Rigan/gifts).



> Автор - **Astera Orey**.  
>  Профиль автора на [Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/authors/72409).
> 
> Бета: [meg_aka_moula](/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula)

— Я ей не верю, — коротко сказал Райдер.

Как отрезал.

Карлайл меланхолично пожал плечами и разлил им остатки виски. Стоило признать, виски в Нос Астра оказалось тем еще дерьмом, но чего можно было ожидать от азари? Тем более что их рейс задерживали уже пятый час, и это было совершенно возмутительно.

— У нее чистая биография, Алек, — с суховатым смешком отозвался он. — Я бы даже сказал, как специально под тебя написанная: девочка-идеалистка, биотик, ищущая свое место в жизни; упорная, старательная, амбициозная…

Райдер, обернувшись, посмотрел на него Тем Самым Взглядом.

Карлайл только хмыкнул. Такие дешевые фокусы на него не действовали уже давно. Наверное, где-то с их легендарных разборок с турианцами на Шаньси, когда ему пришлось буквально за шкирку тащить их едва не лишившегося ноги, но все такого же упертого лейтенанта до эвакуационного челнока и медпункта.

К тому же на данный момент Гарри Карлайла беспокоила намного более серьезная проблема: у них полностью закончилось виски.

— Да, Кора действительно не могла мне не понравиться, — как-то неожиданно серьезно сказал Райдер, едва заметно выделив голосом эти самые «не». — Кто-то проделал отличную работу, Гарри; кто-то, хорошо изучивший меня и мои слабые стороны.

За широким, во всю стену, окном их вип-комнаты то и дело мелькали серые росчерки аэрокаров — рядом проходила одна из оживленных воздушных магистралей. Еще дальше тянулись вверх бесконечные сталактиты городских небоскребов, вспарывали облака длинными иглами антенн и таяли в небе. Сейчас, замерев на грани между последними лучами заката и почти непроницаемой ночной мглой, Нос Астра была ошеломительно прекрасна.

Карлайл смотрел за окно и думал о том, что если бы в каком-нибудь аэрокаре находился снайпер, ему не составило бы особого труда снять их обоих.

То, что Райдер называл интуицией, конечно, запросто могло на деле оказаться его обычной паранойей. Но стоило признать, это самое качество не раз спасало им всем шкуру на Шаньси, поэтому Карлайл был готов на время перестать быть скептиком и подумать над перспективами.

Перспективы как-то не радовали.

Если за Корой действительно стоял Цербер, то им стоило действовать очень-очень осторожно, особенно, учитывая, кто именно удерживал контрольный пакет акций Инициативы. Впрочем, даже если девчонка играла за Альянс, решивший под конец нагреть руки, ее тоже нельзя было списывать со счетов. У Карлайла были некоторые подозрения насчет того, что и те, и другие были бы весьма не прочь заполучить себе алгоритмы СЭМа.

— Лучше держать ее поближе, — сказал он вслух. — Рано или поздно ей придется выдать себя. А когда мы окажемся за шестьсот лет от Млечного Пути… ну, всякое может случиться.

Откуда-то из бездны времен на него укоризненно посмотрел Гиппократ.

Карлайл мысленно пожал плечами; все же он начинал полевым медиком, а на войне как на войне. Тем более, что рядом с Алеком война, кажется, вообще никогда не заканчивалась.

— Да, согласен, — задумчиво кивнул тот. — Пока что возьму ее к себе в команду, посмотрим, может, и впрямь все чисто. Но если что… просто имей в виду. Возможно, тебе придется перенять командование, слишком многое поставлено на карту.

О, ну вот спасибо, конечно, прямо очень хотелось.

Но ответить Карлайл не успел, настенное табло с расписанием полетов радостно вспыхнуло зеленым. Таможня Нос Астры наконец-то подтвердила рейс.

***

Молнии жарили без остановки.

На этой чертовой планете все было наэлектризовано так, что, казалось, волосы стояли дыбом даже под несколькими защитными слоями скафандра. Связь работала лишь на расстоянии нескольких десятков шагов; дальше сигнал не проходил. Системы челнока выдавали какую-то абсолютную муть, давились бессмысленным потоком символов: видимо, не справлялась изоляция.

Вообще, все эти летающие в небе камни, которые намеревались похоронить их здесь, ни хрена не напоминали дом.

Съежившись за каким-то щербатым валуном и пытаясь одновременно удерживать прицел, следить за датчиками и убедить заработать поврежденный инъектор Хейз с помощью своего не менее поврежденного омни-тула, Гарри Карлайл задавался всего одним вопросом: «Как он умудрился пропустить момент, когда все они внезапно оказались в такой заднице?»

Когда второй челнок при спуске пропал с радаров, лицо Райдера не изменилось. Но полевым медикам положены свои привилегии, и Карлайл успел увидеть на периферийном дисплее шлема, как сбилась чужая линия ЭКГ. И поэтому не даже стал тратить время на бессмысленное «он жив» и «мы обязательно найдем его» — все, прошедшие огненный ад Шаньси, отлично знали, что это никогда не работает на настоящей войне.

К тому же, всей этой утешительной ерундой уже занималась Кора.

Карлайл же неотрывно следил за ЭКГ, как за самым лучшим из детекторов лжи. И ничуть не удивился, когда, стоило челноку оказаться на земле, Райдер коротко велел им заняться ремонтом и, не взяв никого с собой, стремительно исчез за ближайшими валунами.

СЭМ, наверное, уже определил место падения.

Беззвучно сообщив судьбе и планете все, что он о них думает, Гарри плюнул на попытки вернуть к жизни инъектор, и вколол стимы и анальгетики вручную — состояние подходило к критическому, и Хейз уже могла в любой момент потерять сознание. Толстая игла пробила скафандр у бедра, женщина дернулась, ее пальцы судорожно стиснули рукоять пистолета. И почти сразу же расслабились — препарат действовал быстро.

К счастью, хотя бы автоматика скафандров еще работала. Кислородные баки челнока оторвало напрочь где-то в процессе «посадки».

— Связь, — напомнил Карлайл, протягивая Хейз руку и помогая подняться. — Или мы все трупы где-то через четыре часа. Никакого давления.

Краем глаза он все еще продолжал следить за Корой.

Наверное, рефлексы.

Стоило признать, девчонка вела себя до восхищения профессионально, и ее подготовка у азари пришлась как нельзя кстати. Пусть даже те ни хрена не смыслили в виски, боевые навыки азарийских десантниц балансировали где-то на грани легенд, и Карлайл здесь и сейчас был чертовски рад, что эти самые «навыки» играют на их стороне.

В одиночку у него бы не было шансов.

Потом были инопланетные твари, без особых колебаний открывшие по ним прицельный огонь, невесть откуда влетевшие в самую гущу потасовки Скотт с Лиамом, разряды молний, решившие превратить в угли все живое, и еще больше инопланетных тварей, и еще больше молний, и…

…честное слово, Карлайл не был готов назвать эту планету домом.

— Гарри, мне будет нужен челнок.

После того, как они все-таки починили связь, Райдер, видимо, вообще решил не отключать их личный канал. Не то чтобы Карлайл был против. Но в данный момент его больше заботило, как не привлечь ничье внимание и убедить вновь потерявшую сознание Хейз пожить еще немного.

— Я… немножко занят, — отрывисто сообщил он. — Слушай, Алек…

В наушнике застрекотали выстрелы.

— Мать твою, — чистосердечно сказал Карлайл.

Половина систем челнока ожидаемо не работала. В эту же половину входили и дефлекторы с системой жизнеобеспечения, поэтому вариантов было немного. Любая молния превратила бы машину в дымящуюся груду обломков, а любой поднявшийся над поверхностью объект притягивал к себе разряды, как… ну, как дядюшка Бен завещал. Даже навигатор выдавал нечто невразумительное и приблизительно каждые десять секунд менял мнение о том, где вообще находится планетарный север.

К счастью, хотя бы ВИ был все еще относительно в своем уме.

— Двигатели на старт, — хрипло рявкнул Карлайл, осторожно укладывая Хейз на койку и торопливо пристегивая ее страховочными ремнями. — Алек, какого черта, я так не пролечу и десяти метров…

— Я в курсе, — сбивчиво отозвался Райдер; перестрелка на его линии не замолкала, изредка прорываясь трескучими биотическими разрядами. — Дай мне еще пару минут.

Карлайл сделал несколько глубоких частых вдохов, нагнетая кислород, и взялся за штурвал. С мрачным удовлетворением отметил, что руки не дрожат. Адреналин зашкаливал, но вместе с тем наступило какое-то отрешенное спокойствие — он помнил его еще с Шаньси.

Плевать на все, он не собирался здесь сдохнуть. Даже если придется ради этого собрать громоотвод из дерьма и палок.

***

А потом молнии вдруг исчезли.

И Карлайл уже почти поверил в то, что все сработает.

До того момента, как ЭКГ Скотта вдруг соскочила с ритма и заплясала, и все стало ошеломительно, охренительно плохо.

***

— Мне нужен челнок, немедленно!

— Три-четыре минуты, — сипло отозвался Карлайл, почти наудачу дергая рычаги. ВИ выжимал из двигателей все возможное, но второй маршевый так и не вернулся к жизни, и скорость оставляла желать лучшего.

К тому же еще приходилось следить, чтобы не попасть под выстрелы — без дефлекторов итог был бы один и не в его пользу.

— У меня нет трех минут, — как-то очень спокойно сказал Райдер.

И через мгновение с ритма сорвалась его собственная линия.

— Алек! — отчаянно рявкнул Карлайл, инстинктивно рванувшись вперед; страховые ремни сработали, больно впившись в плечи. — Алек, черт тебя подери! СЭМ, что там происходит?!

СЭМ молчал почти полминуты, и за это время Карлайл успел с десяток раз проклясть чертову машину и все безумные инициативы Райдера. Возможно, стоило на самом деле послушать Гойл…

— У Скотта Райдера поврежден шлем, — наконец бесстрастно произнес СЭМ. — Разгерметизация и неконтролируемая утечка кислорода.

Карлайл стиснул штурвал так, что побелели костяшки.

Образ возник у него перед глазами почти сразу же: бьющееся в агонии тело, отчаянные попытки протолкнуть в легкие хотя бы полглотка воздуха — где каждый глоток оборачивается ядом. Если системы скафандра все еще активны, они смогут продлить ему жизнь, но ненадолго — каждая минута без кислорода будет убивать клетки мозга.

Скотт, даже если им потом и удастся вытащить его из комы, может навсегда остаться пускающим слюни инвалидом — и разве отец смог бы молча смотреть на то, как рядом с ним умирает его сын…

Да, Карлайл почти мог бы поверить в это.

Но он слишком хорошо знал Алека Райдера, а у Алека Райдера на первом месте всегда стоял долг.

— СЭМ.

— Первопроходец подтвердил перевод основных моих функций к новому пользователю, — ровно отозвался тот.

И через мгновение сам собой ожил омни-тул, высвечивая рыжими росчерками бегущую строку сообщения. Слова исчезали, стоило Карлайлу прочесть их, и он отчего-то не сомневался, что СЭМ одновременно стирал их со всех возможных и невозможных носителей, не оставляя ни единой зацепки.

Сообщение было составлено Алеком Райдером и предназначалось доктору Гарри Карлайлу, и ни одна живая душа больше не должна была о нем узнать.

Карлайл позволил себе на мгновение прикрыть глаза.

— Мать твою, — искренне повторил он.

***

В научной лаборатории, расположенном в опечатанном отсеке «Гипериона», было холодно.

Под самым потолком проходили многочисленные трубы, несущие хладагент к ядру корабля и основному узлу СЭМа. Впрочем, будь это необходимо, поднять температуру не составило бы проблем: в лаборатории был собственный блок питания и самостоятельная система жизнеобеспечения. Даже если бы все системы «Гипериона» отказали, лаборатория еще какое-то время могла бы держаться на своих резервах.

Не было ничего удивительного в том, что на корабельных чертежах о ней не было ни единого упоминания.

— Очень надеюсь, что ты знаешь, что делаешь, СЭМ, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Карлайл.

Опутанное разнообразными датчиками и проводами тело в медкапсуле не подавало признаков жизни. Можно было с уверенностью сказать, что Алек Райдер был совершенно и абсолютно мертв.

Правда, никакой уверенности Карлайл не ощущал.

— Полагаюсь на ваш опыт, доктор.

Это прозвучало ни хрена не ободряюще.

Порой Карлайл действительно жалел, что Алек решил не делать из СЭМа какого-нибудь андроида. Ругаться на кого-то конкретного и физического было бы намного проще, чем, как идиоту, бухтеть в воздух.

— Повышаю температуру до тридцати одного.

— Принято, — безмятежно отозвался СЭМ.

Карлайл смотрел на датчики. Где-то там сейчас понемногу просыпалась нейронная сеть, приходила в себя система кровообращения. Заново заполнялись воздухом альвеолы, оживал гипофиз, сердечная мышца неохотно вспоминала, как сокращаться. И конечно же, СЭМ, СЭМ был везде, тончайшими волокнами переплетался с самой структурой мозга, спускался по позвонкам, виртуозно манипулируя бесчисленными биохимическими процессами.

Но в конце концов, человеческое тело — тоже всего лишь большой компьютер. В чем разница?

— Тридцать три, — сказал Карлайл. — Тридцать четыре.

Задрожала линия ЭКГ.

Это еще не показатель, подумал он, пытаясь не надеяться слишком сильно. В конце концов, пока что все это делает СЭМ, организм Райдера мертв, и ну, даже обычный разряд электричества, наверное, мог бы подстегнуть нейроны. Как дернуть за нитки марионетку.

Ему показалось, что веки едва заметно дрогнули.

— Тридцать шесть, — тихо сказал Карлайл.

Алек Райдер открыл глаза.

Несколько мгновений они молчали; Карлайл все никак не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Смотрел на чужое неестественно бледное лицо, измененное до неузнаваемости лазерной хирургией, и усиленно заставлял себя поверить в то, что перед ним действительно Алек Райдер — Райдер, а не СЭМ, отныне поселившийся в его голове.

И отчетливо понимал, что ни один тест Тьюринга это не проверит.

— Спасибо, — наконец сипло произнес Райдер.

Карлайл кивнул.

Алек Райдер мертв и жив одновременно.

Скотт Райдер мертв и жив одновременно.

Суперпозиция под названием СЭМ.

— Все сработало отлично, — сказал Райдер, приподнимаясь на локте. — Черт, рук все еще не чувствую…

Он поморщился, сел на койке, но вставать пока не пытался. Карлайл бросил ему халат — Райдер поймал его почти не глядя, неловко набросил на плечи. Собственная нагота его словно не смущала.

— Пусть думают, что я погиб, — Райдер моргнул несколько раз, усмехнувшись, тряхнул головой. — Мне не нравится вся эта ситуация, Гарри. Такое чувство, что нас умело подставили, и я хочу как можно быстрее вывести этих ребят на чистую воду. Если это Кора…

— Если это Кора, я хотел бы лично сказать Призраку спасибо, — раздраженно перебил его Карлайл. — Знаешь, она пару раз спасла мне шкуру там, внизу.

Райдер пожал плечами.

— Может, ты и прав. Слушай, у нас на борту двадцать тысяч человек, и следить за каждым постоянно попросту нет возможности. Надо играть ва-банк. Если это Кора, она попробует вернуть себе статус Первопроходца… возможно, сделает ошибку. На «Нексусе» свяжемся с Джиен, продумаем детали.

Карлайл встретил его взгляд — и не увидел там ничего, кроме привычной спокойной уверенности. Вздохнул.

— Что мне сказать Скотту?

Голос Райдера не изменился.

— Что угодно. Что я погиб как герой?

***

На следующий день Скотт Райдер, спустившийся в медотсек «Гипериона» спросил его, как умер его отец, и Карлайл, глядя ему в глаза, сказал эту самую ничего не значащую чушь.

И Скотт отчего-то не стал задавать никаких вопросов.


End file.
